I’ve Got Him Where I Want Him Now
by I'm Miss World
Summary: Songfic One-shot Fluff to Paramore's 'Misery Businees' Becky/Cody


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the WWE or Becky. Cody owns Becky. Paramore owns the song.

**A/N:** Yeah, this is just something I came up with for the one and only Copeland-Runnels Inc. Enjoy.

* * *

**I've Got Him Where I Want Him Now by Cara Mascara**

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock_

I couldn't really tell you why it happened. Hell, I can barely register _how_ it all went down! But I somehow managed to single handedly ruin the reputation of the most popular girl in school.

Let me start from the beginning. It all started in sixth grade. That was when the four elementary schools in town combined into the junior high. That was when friends became enemies and strangers became friends. When make up was a necessity and math was renamed algebra. Basically life as every eleven year old knows it comes to an end.

It was also when I got my first _real_ crush.

Unfortunately it had to be on local celebrity's son, Cody Runnels.

Typical.

So let's analyze this. Cody, son of a famous WWE (before the F was out) wrestler, of course, was destined to hang around the jocks and preps. On the ass of every jock and prep are the cheerleaders, naturally. Thos rules applied all through junior high and high school.

Come senior year, I still had the same friends I had gotten comfy with at a lunch table that first year of junior high. We weren't really anything. Active, but not jocks. Creative, but not artists. Loud but not in theater. Readers but not high achievers. Gamers but not nerds. We were just kind of there.

Naturally, I went unnoticed by Cody.

Senior year came slowly enough and I still blended in with the crowd, just like I always had. As much as I liked Cody, I never actually had the nerve to say anything to him. I mean, with all those bleach blonde sluts all over him all the time, who would? One in particular.

Barbie Blank.

They weren't officially a couple or anything, but she was always flaunting her shit around him, begging for his attention constantly. Not that he was anything tspecial to her though. She did that to anyone with a letterman jacket.

Picture this. Bleach blonde. Perfect body. Long legs. Nice tan. Yes, she's basically perfect. Except for the dumb bitch part.

Anyway, back to the point, I never expected to see Cody after high school and figured there was no chance in hell I'd ever even speak to him. I had basically given up all hope. Until one day in English Lit. …

_It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth_

"Hey, I like your shirt." My heart pounded in my chest at those five simple words. It was enough to make me want to squeal, but thankfully I held it in. My eyes locked with his and my face started getting a heat rush.

"Thanks," I said softly, offering a small smile and glancing down at the Wrestlemania t-shirt I wore. Not the most flattering article of clothing I own, but apparently it worked.

"It's Becky, right?" I can't really speak right now, for fear drool will pour out, so I just nod. He actually knows my effing name! "I'm Cody." Like I don't know.

He's sitting next to me! He _never_ sits next to me! This is HUGE! Granted, I can't say anything to him because Mr. Collins is lecturing us on The Grapes of Wrath, I don't care. Just being in close proximity to Cody is making this day aFUCKINGmazing!

Class passed far too quickly for my liking as I desperately tried my hardest not to stare at Cody and have him notice. I think he caught me once, but he just smiled it off. Good deal. Before the bell rang, a note was passed onto my desk. I frowned and unfolded it.

_'Dad got me 4 ringside tickets for RAW tonight. I've got an extra ticket. Pick you up at 6? –Cody'_

I may or may not die at this very moment. I glanced to the side to find him waiting for a reply with raised eyebrows and I grinned and nodded. I scribbled my address down on the paper and handed it back to him just before the bell rang. "Cool. See ya later Becky."

Just when I thought life couldn't get any better, the world came crashing down agonizingly slowly. Sure, Cody was at my house, right on time, his best friend Dave Carter in the passenger's seat. But when I climbed into the back, I was horrified to find Barbie-fucking-whore-bitch-cunt-slut-Blank sitting behind Cody's seat.

The night would have been fabulous if it weren't for her. She ruined it. Completely. She had no idea who any of the superstars were and really didn't seem very interested in being there, thankfully keeping her mouth shut most of the night.

Cody talked to me. A lot! Almost all night. And Dave, who I originally thought was an asshole, was actually hilarious! I had a great time. Until we were about to leave. That's when my world fell apart like a soggy cookie.

Dave and I go to the bathroom before we leave the stadium and when we get to the car, what do we see? Barbie and Cody, full on tonsil hockey against the car.

I was glad I wasn't the only one completely disgusted when I saw the cringe on Dave's face. Unfortunately, I was indeed the only one completely heartbroken.

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
_

Once they started dating, I really was convinced he'd never look my way again. But he did. Honestly, I think that made it all the more painful.

He always invited me over to watch wrestling. Always telling me how awesome it was to be friends with someone who liked wrestling as much as he did. Yeah._Friends._

Hmph.

I don't even get why he likes her. **I** go to more of his wrestling meets than she does. Not to mention it seems like he complains about her more than he compliments her. Always going on and on about how she spends all his money and flirts with all his friends. Hello idiot! I'm sitting right here!

WE ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER MORON!!!

Too bad I just nod and smile when he talks about her. Ugh and she throws it in my face! It's like she knows I wanted him and she's just with him to spite me. Dave agrees.

Yeah, we got to be pretty good friends and I spilled my guts to him once. He said he knew. And he thought Cody was insane for picking Barbie over me.

Dave is _so_ right.

The eight months were grueling to say the least. But it happened.

FINALLY!

She dumped him! I know, I'm horrible for being happy about it, but can you really blame me?

He wasn't even upset! He just shrugged it off. He said he was probably going to end it before after graduation anyway.

I knew it was now or never. Pretty soon we'd be out of school and off to do who knows what. I had to make my plea, and quickly.

Now, I just have to work on that whole building up my nerve thing.

Dave didn't come by to watch wrestling with us tonight. Damn it. I'm pussing out. I'm having second thoughts.

NO! You **need** to do this! "Cody?"

"Hmm?" Okay, already off to a bad start. He didn't even look away form the TV. Maybe I should've waited for a commercial break.

I can't do this. "I uh, I just need to tell you that…" No! What are you doing! This is a bad idea! **Bad idea!** "…that I'm glad you and Barbie broke up."

Well, _that_ got his attention.

"Huh? Why?" I couldn't really read his expression. He looked mostly confused, but I think he was a little mad. No one likes getting dumped I guess.

"Well..." Oh shit. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest. "I uh… I've always… I mean, Ireallylikeyou!" There. I did it! I don't care if he understood or not, the record will show that I told him.

Whoa wait. Uh oh. He knows what I said. He's just… staring. Gulp.

"Really? I always kind of thought you liked Dave." Say what? "I mean, that night I asked you to RAW, I was kind of thinking it was a date. But then you talked to Dave so much and laughed at everything he said. I only said I'd date Barbie because I thought you'd get jealous."

**Excuse me?!**

All this time and he liked me?! Bull-fucking-shit! "Are you serious?" That's all I could say. This is unreal!

"Yeah, I mean I always saw you as kind of… unapproachable. Never really had the nerve to ask you out or even talk to you. But I saw that t-shirt as an opportunity. Guess I should've been more specific."

"Wait a minute. I'm unapproachable, but Barbie isn't?" Aren't girls like her supposed to be the unapproachable ones?

"Hell yes. Girls like Barbie are sluts. Sluts are always approachable. You're kind of… different. You're like one of the guys but… hot. Definitely girlfriend material."

I think I just forgot to breathe.

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
_

Life couldn't get any more perfect if I'd been God myself. Two weeks of dates and finals and BAM! Cody and I were officially a couple.

Okay, so life isn't perfect. Barbie is moaning and groaning about the whole situation like the bitch she is. She's plotting against me. I've had my locker tagged at least three times and my gym clothes dyed green, but I really don't give a damn.

I'm happy. Cody's happy. And that's all that matters.

"Six more days left and we're officially high school graduates," Cody said, greeting me by my locker and swinging his arm over my shoulder. He pecked my lips as we walked towards the school exit. He's taking me out to dinner tonight.

How sweet, right?

Yeah, my boyfriend pwsns.

"Bathroom," I said quickly, realizing it was a good idea to pee before I got in his car and decided I had to go once we were on the road. He took my books and I rushed into the girl's room, only to find a very jealous blonde and her friend, giggling about something.

"Oh, if it isn't Becky the bitch." I really just had to roll my eyes at Barbie's words. Her originality slays me, really. Then Barbie made it a point to move out of the way, dragging her friend along with her, so I could see, what I presume, they had been giggling at.

'Becky is a fugly slut' was written in lipstick across the mirrors.

I burst into laughter at the sight. Barbie looked completely confused, along with the cronie next to her. "You are such a bimbo. You realize that it's the end of the day and no one is going to come in here besides the janitor." That's all I said. I wasn't even going to elaborate. If they don't get that the janitor will wipe it off before anyone even sees it, then that's their problem. I just pushed the stall door open and did my business, stepping out and washing my hands, then brushing by them, completely unaffected by the entire situation.

All I'm going to do is smile. Barbie can think she's affecting me all she wants, but in the end, I won.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

The last day of school rolled around and I sat with Cody at lunch, outside where we liked it, right under the willow on the white picnic table with Dave and his girlfriend Callie, and my two friends Kim and Anna.

Barbie made it a point to sit at the table near ours, groping guys and looking over here every few minutes, trying her best to get a reaction from Cody. It was a total no go though. He didn't even glance her way at all. I actually don't even think he noticed she was there.

I'm not trying to rub it in her face. I swear I'm not. I just don't see anything wrong with PDA. If I want to French my boyfriend at the lunch table for a few seconds, I damn well will do as I please.

Yup, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I know what people say about the whole ordeal. I really couldn't care any less, but lots of people say I stole him away from her.

Which, we all know I obviously didn't.

But whatever helps her sleep at night.

_Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
_

As fate would have it, Cody and I stayed together through a lot. Three years after we graduated, Cody and I were both in OVW with pending WWE contracts. Yeah, I know. Amazing, right?

Unfortunately, somehow, that dumb ass bitch Barbie Blank was doing the same, only _not_ wrestling like I was, just prancing around in no clothes.

Seriously. What are the chances, right?

Apparently very high.

She still makes doe eyes at Cody every time she thinks I'm not looking. He tries his best to brush her off, but she doesn't get the hint and ends up all in his face.

Once our WWE contracts were settled, we had to part ways. Cody was signed to Smackdown and I was signed to RAW. We still saw each other when we got the chance, and even got a place together, but it wasn't the same as when we were inseparable.

After a PPV I was heading to catering to meet Cody, but I heard his voice before I saw him. "Look, it's not happening Barbie…"

Okay, I trust Cody with my life, but I need to see where this goes.

"I've changed Cody. We can be happy together." That bitch needs to be strangled.

"No way. I love Becky. I don't wanna hurt you, but there was never anything between us Barbie. It was just a loneliness thing. What I wanted I didn't think I could have, so I settled for you." Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Give me a second chance," She's begging. How pathetic.

"So you can hang all over every guy that crosses your path? No thanks. I'm fine where I am." That's my man.

"Cody I-"

"Listen whore, leave my boyfriend alone! He doesn't want you. it's about time you got over it. You don't want him. You just want to spite me. Really barb, that was high school. Move on!"

_And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry, honey, but I passed that up  
Now look this way_

The harassment never stopped. It got so out of hand, Cody actually requested to switch shows. Which he was eventually granted after Bob Howard backed him up. The two were now on RAW with me, tag titles shining brightly around their waists.

I wasn't doing so bad myself. Sure there was no gold around my waist yet, but I was one of the only Divas that could actually hold their own in the ring. That's enough of an accomplishment these days.

And would you believe my luck? Kelly Kelly as Barbie goes by in the ring, goes from show to show, ending up here once in a great while. How amazing is it that I get to go one on one with the whore?

So I'm a heel, but who cares? I get to fuck up the girl who won't stop harassing my boyfriend! And if management thinks I'm going to go lightly on her, they've got another thing fucking coming. I plan on schooling that bitch like no tomorrow.

I stood there, stalking my prey. As dumb as she is, she knew she was screwed. I could see it in her eyes. It's been a while since she's tried to get to Cody, but it doesn't matter. The fact that she bothered us for so long is what made me unable to just forgive and forget.

The skank pretty much tried to ruin my life.

I cornered her, laying her out with a set of chops before pulling her away form the turnbuckle and clotheslining her. She'd feel that in the morning.

I wrecked the blonde, being booed harshly by the crowd the entire time. Do I care? Hell no.

_Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

Barbie wasn't the first, nor would she be the last. I got my pay docked for a week after beating the shit out of her in that match, but I didn't care.

As Cody rose to fame, girls threw themselves at him more and more. Not that I was ignored by men, but Cody was becoming one of the biggest superstars in the company. Some of the were bigger shores than Barbie, if that was at all possible.

They all strutted around him at signings and appearances. Even backstage. Low-cut shirts and hip hugging jeans. Skirts that barely did their job. Innocent smiles and batting eyelashes. He was completely immune though.

Cody was always really polite, so he shot them down as nicely as he possibly could, sending them away with autographs or t-shirts to cover up those big, fake boobs.

I never had to worry about _my_ Cody.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would_  
_'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_

Sleeping in a bed with Cody was the most amazing feeling ever. I loved walking up next to him. His long fingers pulled softly through my hair and slid down my bare back, before sliding up again and repeating the motion. He was always awake before me.

My head was comfortable on his shoulder, his arms enclosed around me. Ah, I sound so sappy, but that's what it's like when you're in love, right?

I laughed a little bit thinking about it and Cody shifted to look at me confused. "What's so funny?" I tickled my fingers down his arm, creating goosebumps. I lifted my head and put my chin on his chest so I could look at his face.

Sometimes, I can't believe how lucky I got. I feel like I'm in a wrestling fairytale or something. It's the best feeling in the world to look up into the face of your high school sweetheart and feel like you'll be with him forever.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you," I said in a baby voice. He crinkled his face, but laughed.

"love you too Beck." I hummed a little and pushed forward, smacking my lips against his.

Ah, nothing wakes you up like some nice, morning…

Well, you know.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving_

"Come on Cody!" I made the transformation from heel to face about two months ago, right after winning the Women's Title. It sat around my waist currently while I stood at ringside, pounding on the mat and getting the crowd behind Cody. He and Bob lost the titles a while back, but it was the best thing that ever happened to Cody.

Because right now he was facing off against Randy Orton for the WWE Title.

Did I mention I have an onscreen romance with him now too? Yeah, life is great.

I counted along with the ref and the crowd as Cody got the pin. "Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, Cody Rhodes!" the crowd erupted as Orton rolled out of the ring and I jumped in, running up and kissing Cody in the middle of the ring. Confetti fell from the ceiling and fireworks went off.

My dreams had already come true. I won my title, got the respect I desired as a female wrestler and Barbie Blank was released a month ago due to lack of fan interest.

All that was left were Cody.

And the love of my life had just accomplished his life long dream. To win the title on the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlemania, his Dad front row to witness it all.

Cody called for a microphone and the ref handed it to him. "Beck, I love you so much. And there's only one thing that could make me happier." Tears stung my eyes as the ref handed him a small box and he fell onto one knee.

This definitely wasn't in the script.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god, does it feel so good  
'cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'cause god, it just feels so  
It just feels so good_


End file.
